Joey's I've Never Party
by Youkos-demon
Summary: What happens when the Yu-gi-oh characters play I've Never. Read and be appalled when the secrets surface. Epilogue up. Final chapter.
1. Round 1

AnimeFan: I don't own Yu- gi-oh. So just leave me alone. sniff  
  
Seto: Hahahahaha. Look at the crying Chihuahua.  
  
AnimeFan: Save it for Joey, because I will torture you and I'll have the others help.  
  
Seto: Who?  
  
AnimeFan: You'll find out later. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
Joey: Come in.  
  
Tea and AnimeFan: (come in, AnimeFan has arm around Tea) Hi. Joey, why did you call us here?  
  
Joey: Oh, I wanted to play a game.  
  
Tea: You called us here for a game. Idiot.  
  
Mai: GAME! Uh oh, I'm leaving.  
  
Joey: Come on, Mai, why are you leaving?  
  
Mai: The last time I played one of your games I ended up drunk in your room.  
  
Joey: (looks appalled) That's no reason.  
  
AnimeFan: Don't worry, Mai, you can have Pepsi.  
  
Joey: Wait a minute, who told you it was a drinking game.  
  
AnimeFan: Joey, if you would only read the title more often you would know. And I'll have Pepsi, too.  
  
Tea: And since, I'm the author's girlfriend, I'll have Dr. Pepper.  
  
Joey: Okay, the game is I've Never.  
  
Everyone else: WE KNOW, READ THE TITLE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey:( looks at title) Joey's I've Never Party. Ooohhhh!!!!! That's how you knew. All right who hasn't played before. (no hands raise.)  
  
Bakura: That's disturbing.  
  
Joey: Then we can start. I'll go first, I never liked Tea for more than a friend. (AnimeFan, Yugi, and Tristan reach for their glasses. Tea blushes.)  
  
AnimeFan:( shoots evil look at Joey.) I've never been called a dog by Seto.  
  
Joey: You, you.(takes a drink) Hmm, vodka.  
  
Tea: Okay, my turn. (stops to try and think of something no one could have ever done.) Okay, I've never made out with Bakura.  
  
AnimeFan: What?!  
  
Tea: Hey, I was trying to find something that no one could've done. See, no one touched their glass.  
  
AnimeFan: Hmph, I see you're right.  
  
Yugi: Yay, it's my turn, I've never.  
  
Tea: Where'd he come from?  
  
Joey: Everyone except Rex, Weevil, Pegasus, and Bandit Keith is here.  
  
AnimeFan: How come they didn't show up?  
  
Joey: Pegasus is already drunk from all that champagne, Bandit Keith says he can get drunk without having to embarrass himself, and Rex and Weevil don't have excuses.  
  
Yugi: Hello, it's still my turn.  
  
AnimeFan, Tea, and Joey: Gomen.  
  
Yugi: I've never made a bonfire with someone else's clothes.  
  
AnimeFan: How the heck did you know about that?! (drinks.)  
  
Everyone else:(anime falls)  
  
Tristan: I've never watched AnimeFan undress.  
  
AnimeFan: Sick!!!!! I'll get you for that, Tristan. (Tea tries to drink as quick as possible so no one can see, while Mai leaves but everyone sees her take a drink as she leaves.) Eww, both of you. I feel violated. ( Tries to cover himself up.)  
  
Joey: Where ya going, Mai?  
  
Mai: Just to the bathroom, feel free to play without me.  
  
Bakura: We will, because it's my turn. I've never been insulted by Seto. (Everyone but Bakura, Seto and Mai, she's still in the bathroom, drink.  
  
AnimeFan: Wow!! I thought Bakura was supposed to be the weak one. So, whose turn is it?  
  
Bakura: Well, it's actually Mai's turn but she's still gone. So, it's Mokuba's turn.  
  
Mokuba: I've never watched cartoons for seven hours straight. ( Everyone looks at Yugi who doesn't reach for his glass, Joey, however does.)  
  
Mai: I'm back, what did I miss?  
  
AnimeFan: Your turn, now it's Seto's turn.  
  
Seto: Finally, my turn. I've never ran around outside in my underwear screaming like a maniac.  
  
Tristan: How the.Mai! I'll kill you!  
  
Mai: Don't touch me or I'll play the video.  
  
Tristan: You wouldn't dare. Would you?  
  
Mai: Try me.  
  
AnimeFan: Okay, save that for next round.  
  
AnimeFan: Where is that Seto, he's made fun of me for the last time! Ahh, there you are!  
  
Seto: Don't hurt me.  
  
AnimeFan: Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. (claps hands. Mai, Tea, and Y. Bakura, appear from nowhere.) Were going to. Y.Bakura help me tie him to the chair.  
  
Y.Bakura: It's beat up the bad guy time! (Y. Bakura said a little too happily.)  
  
AnimeFan: Y. Bakura, you are a bad guy.  
  
Y.Bakura: It's beat up the other bad guy time. (both succeed in tying Seto to a chair while Mai gets his credit cards.)  
  
AnimeFan: Now, you two do know what to get for Seto?  
  
Mai and Tea: Of course.  
  
Mai: Lipstick,  
  
Tea: eyeliner,  
  
Mai: blush,  
  
Tea: and some new clothes to add the final look.  
  
AnimeFan: Perfect, and we'll read to Seto while you're gone.  
  
Y.Bakura: No beat up the bad guy. (bottom lip quivers.)  
  
Mai: What are you going to read to him?  
  
AnimeFan: 10,000 Reasons Why We Want Seto Kaiba's Credit Cards. (shows them the book.)  
  
Mai and Tea: Hahahahahahahaha!!! (they leave)  
  
AnimeFan: Reason #1= So Mai and Tea can go shopping for cosmetics for you.  
  
Seto: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AnimeFan:Y. Bakura please gag the victim.  
  
Y.Bakura: Gag the bad guy, gag the bad guy, gag the bad guy!!!  
  
AnimeFan: OK, Who gave Y.Bakura the Pixi Stixs?!  
  
Yugi: Bet you Seto's platinum card he goes insane by Reason #52!  
  
Bakura: You're on!!  
  
So, how was it, please review!! Also if you have any ideas I'll be glad to use them.  
  
Signed by  
  
Animefan 


	2. Round 2

AnimeFan: Ewwww!!! Turn it off!!!  
  
Mai: See as long as I have this tape Tristan won't be doing anything to us because I have my computer ready to spread it all over the Internet.(weird sound effects when Mai says Internet)  
  
Bakura: What was that?  
  
Mai: What was what?  
  
Bakura: That freaky sound when you said the Internet. (They all hear it this time.)  
  
Pegasus: (backs away slowly from sound effects machine, whistling)  
  
Everyone who tortured Seto: Let's get him.  
  
Yugi and Bakura: Wait, what happened with Seto?  
  
AnimeFan: Oh, you actually want to know. Well, by Reason #8 he had already cracked. And by #24 Y.Bakura kind of stole my Millenium Shotgun. And sadly to say Seto no longer has 10 fingers he has 4.  
  
Yugi: See, Bakura, I told it was a bad idea to give Y.Bakura some Pixi Stixs!!  
  
Everyone who tortured Pegasus: Get him!!  
  
Bakura's fangirls: DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!!!!!!!!! (huge mob comes by snatching Bakura as they leave.)  
  
Bakura: Yes, I'm free.  
  
Everyone else: -_-u  
  
AnimeFan, Tea, Mai, and Y.Bakura: Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwww another one got away. (  
  
Everyone else: -_-U  
  
AnimeFan: Oh well, let's go get Seto and Pegasus so they can play, too.  
  
Seto: (dressed in the Britney Spears costume from I'm a Slave For You.)  
  
Yami: Oh my gosh.  
  
Yugi: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh. MY EYES BURN.  
  
Pegasus: ( dressed in the Britney Spears costume from Stronger)  
  
Yami: ( cradling in corner from the horrific sights.) Make it stop. Make it stop.  
  
Yugi: I can't see.  
  
AnimeFan: Anyway to the story.  
  
Joey: (trying to keep from laughing at Seto and Pegasus because they're still in their costumes, finally ends up rolling on the floor from laughter.) I've never imitated Britney Spears. ( Both Seto and Pegasus start fighting about who gets to kill him first.)  
  
Seto: Hey, AnimeFan, what about your Millenium Shotgun. Can it bring people back to life.  
  
AnimeFan: Yes, but you must care about the person to try and bring them back.  
  
Seto and Pegasus:((start beating up Joey while saying "we care" over and over.)  
  
Joey's fangirls: (Arrive too late, Joey's already a bloody pulp, and Seto and Pegasus are trying to bring him back with the Millenium Shotgun, and accidently fire it straight at Joey.) Oh, well we can bring his carcass.  
  
AnimeFan: So sad. Oh well it's my turn. I've never been on the Yu-gi-oh! show. (Everyone looks at him in shock.) What? Stop looking at me!  
  
Tea: Ok, it's my turn. I've never liked Joey.  
  
Seto and Pegasus: Do we have to drink to that?  
  
Joey's fangirls: Joey Haters. Get them. Bring them to the hall of Joey.  
  
Tea, Pegasus, Seto: Nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AnimeFan: Wait up, you forgot me!  
  
Tristan: When the author's away.  
  
Mai: The characters will play.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: Shhh! It's our bedtime.  
  
AnimeFan: Well, with, Tea, Bakura, Seto, Pegasus being dragged away by vicious fangirls, me chasing after them, Joey dead and it being Mokuba and Yugi's bedtime. The winners are Tristan, Mai.  
  
THE END 


	3. The End?

Okay, this is what happened to the characters in this story. Joey was brought back to life by AnimeFan, but still had to go to the hospital and stayed in intensive care for a while. Seto finally got out of those Britney Spears clothing and somehow managed to escape Joey's fangirls. (He never got his fingers back, though.) Pegasus seems to like his new clothes, because he hasn't even attempted changing them. Tea, we haven't heard from, yet. Mai and Tristan had a party due to their winning and somehow Mai was still able to get drunk, and Tristan was forced to clean up Joey's front room, where people got sick all over. AnimeFan was deserted out in the desert and somehow found his way back home. Bakura got ditched by his fangirls, when Y.Bakura decided he had had enough of all the publicity. We still don't know what he did. (I don't think we would want to know, either.) Mokuba was late for school the next morning. And Yugi, didn't even bother getting up due to his hangover.  
  
This is really the end. Or is it? 


End file.
